


Perfect View

by hopeneverdies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeneverdies/pseuds/hopeneverdies
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #40: deck chair





	Perfect View

Toned abdominals, muscular thighs, bulging biceps, and smooth red lips take their form underneath the paintbrush. Zayn wipes sweat from his brow with his forearm and concentrates on the inspiration for his work, snoozing in a lounge chair on the deck of their ocean side villa, sunglasses slightly askew on his nose. There is nowhere Zayn would rather be but in this moment. 

He finishes the last strokes of the portrait under the hot Caribbean sun and steps back to observe his work.

Perfection.

Not the painting. The man. The man who holds Zayn’s heart and wears his ring. 

Liam.


End file.
